User blog:BreZ/BZRB 2nd News Post with Barney Stinson
BreZ: Cowabunga everyone, welcome to my news post for my second season of BreZ Rap Battles, my guest should arrive any minute now. *ding dong* That should be him. Barney: What the hell are you wearing? Didn't I tell you to suit up!? BreZ: I asked you to help with the news blog, not my clothing style. Barney: Too bad, you could really use some help with your the way you pick your clothes. But I'll help you with your battles. First of all, you need to change the name. BreZ: What is wrong with my old name? Barney: You just said it yourself, it's old, I suggest something like Legendary Rap Battles! BreZ: That already exists. Barney: Fine, then how about Rap Battles of Awesomeness! BreZ: Also already exists. Barney: Then I guess you're stuck with a horrible name. I do like some of your battles tho, actually, no, I only liked your last off-season. It's the only battle that you actually used great rappers, and Dr. Horrible is pretty handsome, too bad he has no taste in real clothing. BreZ: Anyways... I needed you to do the hints and all. Barney: Fine, give them here. First Battle Barney: For the first battle this season Bre is only waiting for a few verses from other people, but in the meanwhile, here is the hint: "This battle will START the new season, who will you choose as the better rapper?" Really? Really? Didn't you basically use this same hint in your last news post when you were planning this to be your finale. Only the words a bit different. BreZ: Yeah, what's your point? Barney: Nevermind. You got a beer? I'm gonna need a buzz if I want to get through this. *BreZ passes along a beer* Second Battle Barney: This battle is between two Blockbuster Directors. That is all. Third Battle Barney: "Vengeance is a dish best served burned". This battle will be published on April 14th no matter what, so if the waiting for the verses for the first battle takes too long, this will be the first battle of the season instead. This is also the kind of battle you could see on Legion's series. Fourth Battle Barney: "These girls are on fire". Girls ay. I bet they're hot. BreZ: Nope, not giving you that one. Barney: Whatever Fifth Battle Barney: What kind of hint is this? BreZ: Just read it. Barney: Okay, here goes, the next hint =T5CfU5FUiug. Seriously tho, what kind of hint is this? And when am I going to be in one of these battles? BreZ: I think everyone will be smart enough to figure it out. And, somewhere this season. Sixth Battle Barney: "A classic tale of rapping princesses." Pri- BreZ: I challenge you to speed round the rest of the hints. Barney: Seventh Battle Barney: "The demon hates firearms and flowers." Eighth Battle "Put a FACE to the VOICE." Ninth Battle "Symphonies on H" Tenth Battle Barney: And the hint for this season's finale is: "This battle has fandom written all over it." BreZ: Congratulations, you completed my challenge. BreZ: You're kidding me right? Barney: Yeah. BreZ: And to the many people I already revealed the battles to, please don't spoil, thank you. In addition, I would like to thank SkeepTieel for agreeing to make all the ItuneCovers for this season, thank you very much. Barney: This season is going to be... BreZ: Before we leave this blog, here's a quick poll. Are you excited for the next season of BreZ Rap BattleZ? Yes No Barney: Now let's go to MacLaren's and play "Have you met BreZ". Category:Blog posts